Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 is a DVD box set that was released by Warner Home Video on November 2nd, 2004. It contains 60 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. Disc #1: Bugs Bunny Masterpieces # The Big Snooze (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1946) (Bob Clampett). # Broom-Stick Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Witch Hazel; 1956) (Chuck Jones). # Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1948) (Friz Freleng). # Bunny Hugged (Bugs Bunny, Crusher; 1951) (Chuck Jones). # French Rarebit (Bugs Bunny, Louis, Francois; 1951) (Robert McKimson). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Gorilla My Dreams (Bugs Bunny, Gruesome Gorilla; 1948) (Robert McKimson). # The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1942) (Friz Freleng). # Hare Conditioned (Bugs Bunny; 1945) (Chuck Jones). # The Heckling Hare (Bugs Bunny, Willoughby; 1941) (Tex Avery). # Little Red Riding Rabbit (Bugs Bunny, Big Bad Wolf; 1944) (Friz Freleng). # Tortoise Beats Hare (Bugs Bunny, Cecil Turtle; 1941) (Tex Avery). # Rabbit Transit (Bugs Bunny, Cecil Turtle; 1947) (Friz Freleng). # Slick Hare (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1947) (Friz Freleng). # Baby Buggy Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Baby-Faced Finster; 1954) (Chuck Jones). # Hyde and Hare (Bugs Bunny, Dr. Jekyll; 1955) (Friz Freleng). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Hyde and Hare * Music-and-effects-only audio track on Broom-Stick Bunny, Bunny Hugged, Baby Buggy Bunny * Audio commentary by Bill Melendez on The Big Snooze * Audio commentary by June Foray on Broom-Stick Bunny * Audio commentary by Greg Ford on Bugs Bunny Rides Again, The Heckling Hare * Audio commentary by Jerry Beck on Gorilla My Dreams * Audio commentary by Michael Barrier on Slick Hare * A Conversation With Tex Avery * The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special: Part 1 * From the Vaults: The Bugs Bunny Show: Do or Diet bridging sequences; No Business Like Slow Business audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc Disc #2: Road Runner and Friends # Beep, Beep! (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Going! Going! Gosh! (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Zipping Along (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1953) (Chuck Jones). # Stop, Look and Hasten (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1954) (Chuck Jones). # Ready, Set, Zoom! (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1955) (Chuck Jones). # Guided Muscle (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1955) (Chuck Jones). # Gee Whizzzz (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1956) (Chuck Jones). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # There They Go-Go-Go (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1956) (Chuck Jones). # Scrambled Aches (Road Runner, Wile E, Coyote; 1957) (Chuck Jones). # Zoom and Board (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1957) (Chuck Jones). # Whoa, Be-Gone! (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1958) (Chuck Jones). # Cheese Chasers (Claude Cat, Marc Antony, Hubie and Bertie; 1951) (Chuck Jones). # The Dover Boys of Pimento University, or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall (1942) (Chuck Jones). # Mouse Wreckers (Claude Cat, Hubie and Bertie, 1949) (Chuck Jones). # A Bear for Punishment (The Three Bears; 1951) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Guided Muscle, Gee Whiz-z-z-z! There They Go-Go-Go!, Scrambled Aches, Zoom and Bored * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Beep, Beep! * Audio commentaries by Greg Ford on Stop, Look, and Hasten, Whoa Be-Gone! * The Adventures of the Road Runner 1962 television pilot * Behind-the-Tunes: Crash! Bang! Boom!: The Wild Sounds of Treg Brown * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show opening title sequence Disc #3: Tweety & Sylvester and Friends # Bad Ol' Putty Tat (Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird; 1949) (Friz Freleng). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # All a Bir-r-r-rd (Tweety, Sylvester; 1950) (Friz Freleng). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Room and Bird (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny; 1951) (Friz Freleng). # Tweet Tweet Tweety (Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat; 1951) (Friz Freleng). # Gift Wrapped (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Hector; 1952) (Friz Freleng). # Ain't She Tweet (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny; 1952) (Friz Freleng). # A Bird in a Guilty Cage (Tweety, Sylvester; 1952) (Friz Freleng). # Snow Business (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny; 1953) (Friz Freleng). # Tweetie Pie (Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat; 1947) (Friz Freleng). # Kitty Kornered (Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat; 1946) (Bob Clampett). # Baby Bottleneck (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1946) (Bob Clampett). # Old Glory (Porky Pig; 1939) (Chuck Jones). # The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Daffy Duck; 1946) (Bob Clampett). # Duck Soup to Nuts (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1944) (Friz Freleng). # Porky in Wackyland (Porky Pig, Do-Do Bird; 1938) (Bob Clampett). Special features * Audio commentaries by Greg Ford on Ain't She Tweet and Tweetie Pie * Bonus cartoon: Daffy Duck For President (Daffy Duck; 2004) * The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special: Part 2 * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show 1988 and 1992 opening title sequences * Behind the Tunes: The Man from Wackyland, The Art of Bob Clampett * The Porky Pig Show 1964 opening title sequences Disc #4: Looney Tunes All-Stars: On Stage and Screen # Back Alley Oproar (Elmer Fudd, Sylvester Pussycat; 1948) (Chuck Jones). # Book Revue (Daffy Duck; 1946) (Bob Clampett). # A Corny Concerto (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd; 1938) (Bob Clampett). # Have You Got Any Castles? (1939) (Frank Tashlin). # Hollywood Steps Out (1941) (Tex Avery). # I Love to Singa (1936) (Tex Avery). # Katnip Kollege (1938) (Cal Howard and Cal Dalton). # The Hep Cat (Willoughby, 1942) (Bob Clampett). # Three Little Bops (1957) (Friz Freleng). # One Froggy Evening (Michigan J. Frog, 1955) (Chuck Jones). # Rhapsody Rabbit (Bugs Bunny; 1946) (Friz Freleng). # Show Biz Bugs (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck; 1957) (Friz Freleng). # Stage Door Cartoon (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1944) (Friz Freleng). # What's Opera, Doc? (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1957) (Chuck Jones). # You Ought to Be in Pictures (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1940) (Friz Freleng). Special features * Music-only audio tracks on What's Opera, Doc? * Vocals-only audio tracks on What's Opera, Doc? * Audio commentaries by Daniel Goldmark on What's Opera, Doc? * Audio commentary by Chuck Jones, Michael Maltese, and Maurice Noble on What's Opera, Doc? * Behind-the-Tunes: Looney Tunes Go Hollywood; It Hopped One Night: A Look at One Froggy Evening; Wagnerian Wabbit: The Making of What's Opera, Doc? * From the Vaults: Orange Blossoms For Violet (1952), ''So Much For So Little'' (1949) Notes *Despite being listed as a feature, Sinkin' in the Bathtub is not included in this set. It would later be included in Volume 3. See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Videos and DVDs Category:2004